


And There Was Only One (Hundred) Bed(s)!

by oh_look_honey_nerds



Series: Trope Subversion [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is a Whovian, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_look_honey_nerds/pseuds/oh_look_honey_nerds
Summary: “What’s wrong? Let me guess, there’s only one bed.”“Umm.. not exactly.” He opens the door wider and I peer over his shoulder. A huge room stretches before us, easily bigger than the dining hall at Watford. And it’s filled with beds.It's school trip time, and all Watford students still have to share with their roommates. But there's something strange about Baz and Simon's room... Even with a hundred beds to choose from I think we all know where this is going!





	And There Was Only One (Hundred) Bed(s)!

**BAZ**

It’s been a long first day of this ridiculous school trip the Mage insisted we take. I can hear Simon panting behind me as we traipse up the winding stairs to our room for the night (mouth breather). I inhale the familiar scent of smoke and cinnamon as Simon brushes past me and opens the door to our room. Distracted, I nearly crash into him when he suddenly stops, running his hand through his hair and turning back to me with a confused look on his face.

“What’s wrong? Let me guess, there’s only one bed.”

“Umm.. not exactly.” He opens the door wider and I peer over his shoulder. A huge room stretches before us, easily bigger than the dining hall at Watford. And it’s filled with beds.

“It’s just like the TARDIS!” He says with a grin.

“It’s bigger on the inside.” I respond without thinking.

“Yeah! Wait, do you watch Doctor Who?” Simon turns to me and his eyes light up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Snow.” I answer with a sneer. He doesn’t need to know I started watching after I overheard him talking to Agatha about their Christmas tradition (and then kept watching because of David Tennant’s hair) (obviously). 

I push past him and stalk over to the biggest bed pushed against the far wall, dumping my bags at the end. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as I start unpacking. I expect him to pick a bed on the other side of the room, but he stops next to one right in the middle, within my line of sight.  I can feel Simon staring at me so I grab my things and walk out to the bathroom without looking back. When I return he’s already in bed, staring at the ceiling with a vacant look in his blue eyes. I pick up my wand as I climb into bed then cast  **_hey, who turned out the lights_ ** . As the room is plunged into darkness I hear Simon snickering.

“Ha, I knew you were a Whovian!”

I roll my eyes and don’t respond.

 

**SIMON**

I can’t sleep. My bed is too hard, the room is too big, and Baz is too far away. I can’t see what he’s plotting. What if he’s waiting til I fall asleep so he can smother me with a pillow? Or sink his fangs into my neck? There’s no Anathema to stop him.

“Baz, are you awake?” I call softly.

“No.”

“Prick!” I growl back, starting to sit up so I can glare in his direction. And then freeze, when I hear a scratching from under my bed.  I slowly pull myself up, listening for the noise again over the pounding of my heart. I start to think I’ve imagined it when there’s a thump and my whole bed starts to shake.

 

**BAZ**

“What the fuck, Baz!” 

I can see Simon sitting bolt upright in his bed with wide eyes and his hands clutching the blankets.

“What’s wrong with you?” I hiss back.

The next thing I know he launches himself out of bed and starts stumbling in my direction, swearing under his breath every time he collides with one of the beds.  By the time he reaches me I’m sitting up, trying not to look at the moles scattering his chest.

“Couldn’t stay away from me, Snow?” I drawl as he looms over my bed, all flushed skin and disheveled curls. 

“What… you… I… that’s not…” He stutters as his cheeks flush a deeper red. He’s standing so close, I could reach out and pull him onto my bed before he even realises what’s happening. My fingers twitch and I clench them into fists.

“Use your words, Snow.”

He growls and juts out his chin, glaring at me.

“There’s something under my bed!”

“Crowley, Snow! It’s probably just a wraith. It’s not going to  _ do _ anything.”

He shakes his head and starts climbing into the bed closest to mine.

“No. I’m not going back over there.”  He lies down and pulls the blankets up, turning to face the other way. As his breathing slows I sink back against the pillow, and resume my nightly ritual of watching Simon sleep (if I have to be a creepy vampire, I might as well embrace it).

 

**SIMON**

I wake with a start. It’s still dark and for a few disorientating seconds I have no idea where I am. I hear a soft moan and reality jolts into place. I tense up, wondering if it’s the wraiths again, or something worse.

“Baz?” I call softly, turning my head to look at him. There’s enough light for me to make out his face. He’s scowling in his sleep, and when another moan escapes his lips I realise he must be having a nightmare.

He whimpers, and I slowly climb out of bed. What do I do? Should I wake him up? It’s probably best just to ignore the whole thing, but the expression on his face draws me in. I’ve never seen Baz look so scared and so vulnerable. His dark hair fans across the pillow and I feel the urge to reach out and run my hands through it, to comfort him, to make him feel safe.

“Baz, it’s alright, I’m here” I whisper as I lean towards him.  His eyelids flutter open and the look in his eyes makes me catch my breath. He’s never looked at me like this before. No one’s ever looked at me like this before.

“Simon?” He reaches towards me and his hand brushes my cheek.  Sudden awareness sparks in his eyes and I realise how close I am, hovering over him with my hand braced on his pillow. Our faces are only inches apart and I feel my cheeks flush with heat under his cold fingers. 

“What are you doing, Snow?” 

I tense up, expecting him to shove me away. I lick my lips and his eyes flicker to my mouth.

“You called me Simon before.” I’m frozen in place, held by his gaze and his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck.

“No I didn’t” He breathes, and I realise I’ve moved even closer without noticing. If I lean in just a little further I can brush my lips against his. So I do.

 

**BAZ**

Simon Snow is kissing me. I don’t care that this could be a dream, I don’t care that this could be a mistake. Right now Simon is mine, and he’s all I’ve ever wanted.

 

**SIMON**

Morning light filters through the windows and I wake up with my face pressed against Baz’s chest, his arms around me, and our legs tangled together. I feel him stir and tense suddenly, then he brushes his fingers through my hair and holds me even closer.  We’re surrounded by empty beds (some of them probably wraith-infested), in a weird boarding house, in the middle of nowhere. 

And I feel like I’m home.

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase "hey, who turned out the lights" is from the Doctor Who episode "Silence in the Library"


End file.
